halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Bip. Bap. Bam.
Halo 3 ODST ViDoc: Bip. Bap. Bam. Welcome to Firefight is a Halo 3: ODST ViDoc released on 8/24/2009. It focuses on the Firefight game mode, and is narrated by Sergeant Major Avery Johnson.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=ViDoc_WelcomeToFirefight Transcript (A screen reminiscent of the Superintendent's view is shown. Text appears on screen:) HALO 3: ODST ViDoc: Bip. Bap. Bam. Welcome to Firefight ("Bungie" in the left corner and on the right, the Superintendent with the following text under it: OFFICIAL TRANSMISSION. RETAIN THIS COPY FOR YOUR RECORDS) (A Brute is shown standing in the Security Zone, close to the ONI Alpha Site. The sound of a drop pod falling is heard. The Brute starts firing into the sky with its Brute Plasma Rifle, but is crushed by the pod. A Jackal then moves close to the pod, only to be killed by its hatch exploding open with three Grunts watching in the background) Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): "Welcome to New Mombasa. Bip. Bap. Bam!" (A hand holding an M6C/SOCOM emerges from the pod and fires at the Grunts. The three Grunts fall dead to the ground.) (Security Zone shown, with two Phantoms flying overhead. Covenant start unloading from the dropships.) Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): "This is Firefight. And we need every able body we can get. Even yours." (View zooms to Johnson's pod's crash site. Johnson puts a cigar into his mouth, while Romeo kicks the crushed Brute's corpse. Mickey is standing nearby. Sgt. Johnson: "You boys can thank me later, right now I got selling to do." (Shows the ODSTs fighting the Covenant in various environments) Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): '"Lucky for you, your squad is the best of the best. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Problem is, we got alien bastards in our house. Each new wave means more bad guys. Five waves make up a round. Three rounds in a set. Sounds easy, huh? Wrong! See these skulls?" ''(Shows all Firefight skulls on screen) '''Announcer: "All skulls on." Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): "When they activate, they turn a casual Covenant make-out session into a full-on test of your manly prowess!" (Shows Covenant throwing grenades) Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): "Catch makes the enemies toss grenades like it's going out of style." (Shows the player shooting a Brute, and meleeing it) Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): "Black Eye. Only way you're gettin' health back is to walk up and punch an alien in the chin." (Shows the ODSTs fighting the Covenant in various environments) Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): '''"And the others...heh, let's just say they call 'em "difficulty multipliers" for a reason." '''Announcer: "Bonus round." Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): "As long as you're feeling cooperative, there ain't no need to go it alone. Get cozy with up to four players over System Link or Xbox Live and firefight with your friends through ten battlefields all over New Mombasa." (Shows the Squad fighting the Covenant) ODST#1 (Player): "Cover me, reloading." ODST#2 (Player): "Playball!" ODST#3 (Player): "Let me turret, you suck at it." Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): '"But it's not just about greasin' bad guys. Sometimes it's all about the glory. Put your boot up enough alien backside and the Corps will pin rows of medals on your chest. Might even earn some achievements too. Badass, unlocked." '''Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): '"Now, I know what you're thinking. Sergeant Major Johnson, these sound like overwhelming odds. I don't wanna drop into hell without an airtight insurance policy!" 'Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): '"Well, do I have an offer for you! Pre-order your copy of Halo 3: ODST at participating retailers now, and you'll get all the confidence you need." '''Sgt. Johnson (to camera):' "''Me!" '''Sgt. Johnson (Narrator): "He he he, that's right. The toughest, cigar-chompinest marine there is - yours to play in Firefight." (Text appears on screen) MOVE LIKE YOU'VE GOT A PURPOSE GET YOUR HANDS ON SGT. JOHNSON IN FIREFIGHT PRE-ORDER ODST (View back to Security Zone, Johnson's crash site from the beginning of the video. A Phantom is seen landing in the background.) Sgt. Johnson: "Here we go! Next wave coming in. Get set, troopers. This is gonna get hot!" (Text appears on screen) HALO 3: ODST PREPARE TO DROP 09.22.09 (With Bungie and Microsoft Game Studios logos on-screen) Sources *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGkvhFodcTM&feature=related Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Video Documentaries